The Aura of a Leader can not be Mistaken
by Rednecks Love Anime Too
Summary: Stuck in a dying war torn world Team seven goes back to the beginning to save there future. Naruto with his mastery over fuinjutsu makes an epic seal to take them back to before everything went to hell. Naruto X ? / Sasuke X ? / Kakashi X OC / Sakura X Itachi
1. Back to the past

**First fan fiction every hope everyone likes it let me know what I can do better.**

**Will be parings later on Kakashi x OC, Sakura X Itachi, Not sure on Naruto and Sasuke yet.**

**Well hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter one**

**Back to the past**

Azure eyes snapped open in the dark of a dingy apartment. They scan the surroundings with an intensity that shouldn't belong to that of a child. Small feet hit the wood floor as the child glides out of bed with grace befitting that of a noble. He swept across the room like a ghost making not a noise on his way to the bathroom. Small fingers switch on the light as the child ambles up on a stool to glimpse at himself in the mirror. His small hand came up to rest on his chubby childish cheek. A smile rises across his lips into a face splitting grin. He bowed his head and look at his pint-sized hands as he curled them in to fists he whispers two little words as his eyes steeled with determination.

"Where back"

Across Konohagakure three similar phenomenons take place. At the Uchiha compound in the clan heads house we find a pair of blazing Mangekyō Sharingan piercing the dark room as they drink everything in, burning it to memoire with a desperate hunger.

In the second story window of a two story apartment building in the civilian district of Konoha a little girl with shoulder length pink hair stares out her window as a single tear glides down her face twinkling as it catches the light of the full moon. Her emerald eyes shin with happiness, an emotion she long since forgotten in her war torn world. Her lips part as she speaks, words fill with hope and anticipation.

"We can save everyone"

On the outer edge of the village at training ground seven a lone figure stands in front of the memorial stone. The moon light illuminates his gravity defying silver hair as he stares at the stone. His one visible eye curves into that fames smile of his as he speaks in a chirpy tone.

"Minato-sensei your son is the greatest shinobi to walk this earth since the Rikudō Sennin and I'm going to help him save the world."

Then he dispersed without a sound with the elegance of a shinobi killer.

X

The sun shined down on the court yard of the academy, as parents and family members dropped off their kids for the day. Children were running around with innocent fascination not yet robbed by the horror of war. Naruto Uzumaki walk through the academy grounds disregarding the glares and whispers that the people thought he couldn't hear. He deliberately walked with clumsiness of a child so as not to draw attention form the observed and seasoned shinobi around him.

He made his way in to the academy and to his designated class room. Upon entering the room he scans the room, locking eyes with a pair of emerald orbs. The girl made the most subtle of nodes and he made his way to her as a small smile blooms on his lips upon seeing a friendly face. He walks up the stairs to the very back of the class where she currency resides. He slides into a seat next to her and gives her a bright smile. His Azure orbs glowing with power that wasn't that of a child. He spoke in a voice that left no room for dispute.

"Hi I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to become Hokage. Will you help me change the world?"

When Sakura Haruno spotted Naruto walking into the class room and his sapphire eyes lock with her jade orbs. The tension seemed to melt of her shoulders leaving her relaxed and relived. When she looked into those eyes they weren't the eye of an innocent naive child they were the eyes of a warrior. Eyes that have seen horrible and extraordinary things, they were the eyes of her hokage. Then when he spoke all her uncertainty drained away; for his voice may be that of a child but it still resonates with that commanding tone, she knew she wasn't alone. When she answered it was more of a habit then a thought out response. It rolled of her tongue like so many times before sharp and clear.

"Hai Hokage-sama" at the same time as she replied and smooth voice chimed in "Hai Hokage-sama." They both turned to see Sasuke Uchiha standing beside them with is arms crossed and the fames Uchiha smirk twitching at his lips. His dark eyes that so tightly kept the power of the Mangekyō Sharingan at bay flashed with warmth that most don't get the privilege to see from an Uchiha. Sasuke pulled out a chair and claimed his spot on his hokage's right side with Sakura on the left. The three "children" settled in and waited patiently for class to start. Their eyes gleam with unbridled emotions as they watched long dead friends and comrades walk into class. For every familiar face that entered the room another stake piers there heart. It reminds them of the ones they couldn't save the ones they've failed. This is the purpose their hear, their motivation to succeed, for every face; only intensifies their determination.

As lunch arrives the class gets a break and the three time travelers make their way to the roof. Naruto taking the lead with Sasuke and Sakura easily falling in to step on either side like they have so many times before. As they exit the room and make their way to the roof Naruto can feel the glares directed his way by some of the academy staff. He ignores them with practices ease though the same can't be said for Sasuke who shots sharp deadly glares at anyone who dares to show such disrespect to his hokage. Naruto reach over a lays a firm hand on Sasuke shoulder. Sasuke's head snaps around and he froze from the overwhelming grief that played a crossed the blond haired boys face. Naruto gave a minute shake of his head that made Sasuke growl low in his throat. But he abided by his hokage's words and walk with his head down trying desperately to keep his anger in check and not turn those disrespectful bastard brains to mush with a swift glance of his sharingan.

Sakura new those glare cause Naruto a great deal of pain. The love he has for this village is boundless and the sacrifices he's made are even more so and for the people he so willingly gives his life for to hate him once more is excruciating for him. So she reaches over and clasps his hand in hers and gives it a firm squeeze. He looks up at her and she gives him a small encouraging smile as she speaks.

"You're not alone this time Naruto and you never will be again. Me and Sasuke are here for you to lean on, you can't do everything yourself." Sasuke chimes in with a "Hn" of agreement and Naruto's face lighted as a small smile graced his lips.

Naruto gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before he let go and murmurs "Thanks Sakura-chan". Then they open the door to the roof and shuffle over to the far corner where they can feel that all too familiar chakra signatures. Sitting over in the corner of the roof slouched up against the wall reading that porno book of his was Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi looks up with his one visible eye and studies each one of them as they come closer. There was no uncertainty in his mind that these where his students. The way the two hovered around the blond protectively keeping him in there sites as their eyes darted around for any sign of a threat. He sighed, that's what war does to you he suppose. But it wasn't just any war in was eleven years of carnage a literal hell on earth. The worst war to every ravage the planet. He would be more concerned if they didn't come out of it a little different.

As soon as they got with in the vicinity of the ANBU captain they tensed when they felt the chakra surge he released but soon relaxed when the noticed the glowing seal on the academy roof the indicates the activation of the silencing barrier.

When Naruto spoke his voice resonated with command as he barked out in a sharp tone "report".

Kakashi even in his seated position felt himself stiffen as Naruto spoke in what Sasuke what call his _Kage voice_ so Kakashi answered on instinct like every other time before, in a shot to the point report that every soldier knew. "We appear to have been sent back 24 years I'm currently 21 and have been ANBU captain for 4 years. The only thing to note outside the village is the civil war currently going on in Kirigakure." Kakashi looks directly at Sasuke and finishes the report "and the Uchiha massacre is six months away."

Sasuke lets a low growl rumble through his throat to show his disdain for the clan as he bits out through clenched teeth "fools the lot of them". Naruto lets a grin split his face as he throws an arm around Sasuke's neck and pulls him into a one armed hug while he speaks in a teasing tone all sense of his commanding presents vanishing with his childish antics. "Even your precious onii-sama, cuz I always thought Itachi was quite the genius". Sasuke's raged filled expression melted away as warmth entered his eyes at the reference of his older brother. His elbow came down in a swift motion making contacted with Naruto's gut as he spoke with amusement dancing in his eyes "Hands off dope".

Naruto dropped his arm off Sasuke's shoulder to clutch at his gut gasping for air as he glared at Sasuke with false anger while yelling "Oi bastard is that anyway to treat your great and fearless leader".

Sakura sighs and shakes her head as she watches the whole thing with a warm smile as her boys bantered. Yes they are_ her_ boys because they couldn't be anything else expect that. Every time they would come back from a battle haggard and broken she would put them back to gather again an again. And whenever she would need someone to lean on to overwhelmed by the gory and gruesome environment that was the medical tent they would be there sturdy as a rock to support her. They have been through so much together that nothing could rip them apart. They are a team a family in everything but blood and they never turn their back on their team.

Sakura decides they won't get anything accomplished at this rate so she calls out to them but they completely ignore her to engross in yelling at each other. She gains a tic mark on her forehead as she trudges over and gives the both of them a good bonk on the head. They drop like a sake of potatoes clutching their heads wile moaning. She gives them a smirk that's got them both on edge as she speaks. "We won't get anything accomplished if you too don't stop this childish bickering". She crakes her knuckles as she continues "and if you guys don't stop I'm going to find out if this 7 year old body I'm in can still channel chakra correctly." They both pale. She smirks and continues. "So what are we going to do about the Uchiha clan".

Naruto looks at her with a smile and replies "Where going to save them of course." They all true towards there sensei when they hear a soft chuckling, his face dancing with amusement. "Look at you guys, my cute little genin team is back." They scowl at him and he chuckles even more.

"So O-great and fearless leader of ours how do you intend to stop the coup my clan is in the process of plotting." Sasuke asked with a sarcastic sway to his voice.

Naruto glanced at him with one of those smirks that spelt trouble for anyone they were directed at then his gazes drifted back over to Kakashi and Sasuke felt himself sigh and slightly pitied his sensei. "Well Sasuke that's quite simply in all actuality are energetic and ambitious sensei here is going to become the Godaime hokage."

When Kakashi saw that look on his blond haired students face he knew that he had came to the same conclusion as he did. He was kind of hoping there was some other plan rolling around in that unpredictable mind of his. But when he heard the words Godaime hokage and sees three teasing smirks on his students faces for some reason they weren't cute anymore. He sighed as he spoke "I suppose you guys are enjoying your self's huh?" he got a happy node from each of them witch only made his sigh again.

_BING BING BING _

"It seems we're late for class, we'll probably get detention" Sakura chimed.

"So it seems…we'll have to continue this conversation another time Kakashi-sensei." Naruto intoned back was the serious expression. "Meet me at my apartment tonight we can talk then." Kakashi nods and gets up and starts walking toward the roof top door as he speaks. "Come on I'll take you to class they won't question your absence with my presence." They node and follow after him but Naruto speaks up before they make it to the door "Have you seen her yet Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi tenses at Naruto's words.

"You should go see her sensei this is a new start for us just as it is for everyone where trying to save." Sakura's angelic voice hums. Sasuke hn's in agreement.

"Sakura is right sensei and that goes with all of you. You need to live a little that's why we came back after all. Find someone to love so when we win this war you have somebody to share the piece with." Naruto intones in a somewhat melancholy voice. Sasuke scoffs "why don't you take your own dame advice and be a little selfish this time around." "I can't-"

Sasuke cuts him off before he can continue "you can and you will, were all in this together so if we have to then so do you." Naruto sighs "I don't have a choice do I?"

"No!" Sakura and Sasuke concluded.

Naruto feels a hand on his soft blond locks and looks up to see Kakashi gazing down at him with a soft look on his face. "There right Naruto you have done more for this village senses it was founded then anyone hell you ripped through space and time to save it again if someone deserves a reprieve then it's you" and he finishes it off with a ruffle of his hair and an eye smile.

Naruto sighs "I guess when you put it like that…I'll give it a try" Then he grins "For my first act of selfishness, Kakashi-sensei you have to go get Sakuhin-chan back so she can make me some of that godly curry." Kakashi chuckles "I'll go find her after I leave here she said that her and her mother use to run a little café before Konoha go destroy permanently."

The four of them descend the stairs together and head toward there class room where they could here the instructor already beginning the lesson. Upon entering the room the instructor turned towards them and is face instantly sours at the sight of the demon vessel.

Kakashi watches this take place and his single eye narrowed. He noticed his students gather around the blond protectively. This action made the instructor even further displeased if the deepening of his scowl was any indication. Kakashi notices the instructor about to speak so he cuts him off "I apologize for keeping your students but I was just imparting some knowledge to are soon to be ninjas here, if it isn't too much trouble can I speak with you in the hall for a second instructor-san." The teacher looks a little startled by Kakashi's presences but nodes none the less.

Kakashi turns and exits the room as the instructor follows behind. The chūnin shuts the door behind him right before he's hit with a bloodcurdling feeling. He turns slowly to see Kakashi glaring at him with killing intent rolling off him in waves; he goes pale and breaks out in a cooled sweat. Kakashi looks at the chūnin with a piercing gaze and when speaks his voice is cooled and fearsome "I have heard some disturbing news chūnin-san, one of our young ninja prospects here is being deliberately sabotaged in his studies you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"N-No S-Sir" the chūnin stammered out.

Kakashi let the intimidating aura around him dissipated as his eye curved into that smiles of his and he spoke in a cheerful tone "well that's too bad Ibiki was really eager I cash in one of those favors he owes me, said something about slow business" The chūnin goes even paler "well just keep an eye out would you and tell some of the other instructors to; all the help we can get right." The chūnin just nodded dumbly not trusting his voice as Kakashi just waved and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

When the three time travelers saw the chūnin-sensei coming back into class, white as a sheep and trembling like he seen the ghost of Madara there was a variation of reactions.

Sasuke had a pleased smirk on his face with a sadistic glint to his eye knowing what there sensei had done. Sakura had a small frown on her face wondering why the chūnin was here and not on his way to the hospital thinking Kakashi was too soft on him. Naruto just sigh in exasperation upon the site of the instructor and having a pretty good idea of what his teammates where thinking. "If you guys don't tone down on the hostility we won't have a village to save" Naruto whispers.

"None of us are going to put up with the way they treat you so you better get used to it" The rosette replies with a frown.

"As far as I'm concerned everyone in this village should worship the ground you walk on for the sacrifices you and your family have done for them" Sasuke grunts out.

Naruto just gets a pleasant smile on his face as the instructor continues the lesson knowing that whatever trials they may have they will conquer them together.


	2. And so it begins…again

**Heads up everyone I changed the name Sakuhin to Heiwa cuz I wanted it to mean peace Sakuhin means piece. Wrong form of piece. This is going to be Kakashi's lover **

**Chapter Two**

**And so it begins…again **

_Four figures stood in the once great village of Konoha now just a waste land with half rotten corpses strewn throughout the ruins. One figure stood in the middle as the others where in a triangular formation around him. He was about 6'1" with long spiky golden hair that flowed down the length of his back stopping just above his tail bone, being held together in a loses pony tail that let some slip out to frame his face. He seemed to be in deep concentration for his eyes where closed and his face had a pensive expression upon it. His hands where set in the ram seal as his chakra flow throughout his body._

_"Alright" He snapped, eyes flew open to revel orange colored eye lids and bar like pupils identical to that of a toad pulsing with power._

_The people that had seem to be guarding him tensed at his words but keep silent waiting for him to continue. "The seal has be completed take your position, we only have one shot at this so put everything into" there was a chores of "Hai Hokage-sama" as they moved._

_The blond haired man removed his jacket that had Rokudaime written down the back in kanji "I can only send back souls nothing physical so if this doesn't work all we did was rip our souls out...where they go I have no clue I have a dimensional void disrupter tied in with the time period connection component so in theory-."_

_"Naruto…your rambling, we all know the risks involved, you made sure of that when we started. Where not going to quite now, not after the seven years it took to making this seal, we are a team we do this together or not at all" a feminine voice intoned. _

_The now named Naruto looked to the other two for confirmation and all he got was an eye smile and a grunt for an answer, he smiled a little at the complete disregard they seem to have for what there were about to do. "Alright then listen closely" his voice was sharp with command filled with power and authority "when we start pumping chakra in to the seal it will latch on and start to pull it in forcefully. Do. Not. Resist. This is very imported, it must pull out everything. Your chakra is the fuel and your soul is what will be transported through space and time. So this seal will technically kill us." He looked over to the only female of the group " Sakura you will stared first seeing how you have the least amount of chakra" then his gaze fell to the other two as he spoke " then Kakashi-sensei you will started right after her then Sasuke and finale me and Karama." They all nodded as they prepared._

_"Alright Sakura start us off" and she did not disappoint as a cerulean aura engulfed her, the ground cracking, giving way to the overwhelming presser she was admitting. Kakashi was the next to join as silver chakra surged fourth, finally having master the chakra of the Hatake clan the chakra his father was so renowned for, cracking the ground from the density of the rare chakra. Sasuke not to be left out poured his chakra out with the force of hurricane, blue energy swirling around him shattering the ground and causing winds to pick up._

_Naruto started to run through hand seals at an astounding rate finally landing on the last one he clasps his hands to gather shouting out **KAMI'S WILL: ARE OF TIME **and his and Karama's chakra shot forth with the wrath of a god,_ _raging winds wiping about, the vary earth trembling in fear of there might. The ground lite up with golden seals, stretching all throughout the ruined city. Lighting up the dark sky like a gate way to heaven._

X

Kakashi was perched on a roof in the market district of Konoha gazing down to the other side of the street where a little café was bustling with activity. But it wasn't the café that had his attention it was the vibrant young women that was zipping about from client to client with a dazzling smile plastered upon her face. She had chocolate brown hair that flowed like silk down her back stopping just below her shoulder blades. Her eyes glowed with a silver hue not unlike that of the moon as she moved with the grace of a ballerina.

This is where Kakashi has been ever sense he left his team back at the academy three hours ago trying to fight down the storm of emotions this women brought upon him, a battle he might not win at the moment. It has be seven years sense the last time he laid eyes on her she doesn't show the sign of stress brought out by the war, her face is relaxed and unmarred by the wary life that they had. Her death was a gory one but a common sight during the fourth great shinobi war but it had hit him the hardest out of the many he had witnessed. She was his angel in the hell they resided within and as he watch her get torn in two by a wind jutsu, blood spraying in the air as her lifeless body hit the ground in two different location twenty feet apart. Now seeing her here perfectly fine not a scratch on her smooth creamy skin; did he have the right to make Heiwa Taiyō his again knowing that he couldn't protect her last time?

Kakashi broke out of his current train of thought as he sensed a familiar chakra signature approaching him. He glanced to his right as a small smile graced his lips when a green streak came to a stop right beside him posing in a ridicules fashion "My eternal rival it is I Guy the green beast of Konoha I have come to challenge you once more!"

Kakashi didn't take his eye off Heiwa "Huh you say something" he said in a disinterested tone.

"Darn you Kakashi and your hip ways!" Guy declares as he cried anime tears.

Kakashi was having a hard time keeping a grin off his face at the sight of Guy, though he would never admit it out lowed he miss him dearly. Guy was always a good friend perhaps his best, he had helped a lot when Heiwa died. But he went missing, no one ever found out what happen to the green clad man, he went on a mission and was never seen again, most likely dead.

Guy finally quite his theatrics when he notices the longing in Kakashi gaze as he stares down at the cozy little café bustling with activity on the other side of the street. He sees the young women that captured his rivals gaze so and a smile curls his lips. He walks over and slaps a hand on Kakashi's shoulder as he sits down beside him "So my eternal rival has found a flower for his spring time of youth." Kakashi just lets out an exhausted breath. They sit there for another twenty minutes in silences before Guy asks in a gentle tone "are you going to talk to her?"

Kakashi gets a contemplative look on his face before he replies "I…don't know. I mean how hard could it be right, I'm a genius…well at least that's what everyone keeps telling me" he lets out with a sigh. He looks at Guy with a questioning eye brow when he hears an amused chuckle coming from said man. "Kakashi" Guy places a hand on his shoulder as he speaks with a comforting tone "I don't think there's anyone out there who's a _genius_ when it comes to love. The best you can do is be yourself if she doesn't except that then she just isn't the right one." Kakashi's expression smooth's out as he relaxes; he had nothing to where about, Guy was right this women already loves him as he does her it just hasn't happened yet, they are meant to be!

Kakashi's eye smile returns "Thanks Guy I'll try that" then he was gone in a puff of smoke leaving a stupefied Guy behind. He reappeared inside the café at an empty table, startling a few civilians in the process. He scans the room looking for his target and soon fines a stream of chocolate brown hair moving toward another table with a tray full of tea. He can feel his chest thump in anticipation, being so close to her after so long. When she turns and sees him a look of surprise appears on her face but she quickly shifts it to a smile as she heads toward him. Kakashi is seriously debating about making a brake for it but steals his nerves and stays firm as she finally crosses the café to him.

"What can I get for you shinobi-san" Heiwa asks with a little too much excitement. Kakashi give his fames eye smile and replies "I would like a jasmine with honey please". She quickly scratches down his order on her note pad "Well that be all shinobi-san?"

"Actually I would also like to have you join me as well" Kakashi asks with a warm tone. Heiwa goes to write done the rest of his order on her note pad until she relies what he ordered and a small blush covers her cheeks. She looks up from her note pad to see an inviting expression on what little bit of Kakashi's face was noticeable which only seems to intensify her blush. "I-I'll b-be right back with your order shinobi-san" she stuttered out vary quickly as she scurried off. Kakashi just chuckled as she ran off rather amused by her antics.

She returns later with to cups and a little tea pot in hand as who he assumes to be her mother gives her a little shoeing gesture which makes her scowl at said person. Kakashi just looks on with fond amusement as she makes her way towards him and places some tea in front of them and takes her seat.

"Hatake Kakashi" he introduced himself and watched as she final picked her eyes of the table to look at him. "Taiyō Heiwa" she replied in a rather meek voice to witch Kakashi smiled at. "So Taiyo-san what do you enjoy" Kakashi asked careful to keep up a friendly persona so as not to frighten her.

She gave him a suspicious look "why do you ask?" Kakashi just smiled fondly "just want to get to know you a little". And so the night went with them chatting and Heiwa opening up more and more.

Kakashi wordlessly made a couple shadow clones to help her mother clean up after closing as they continued to talk. He was hanging on her every word savoring the sweet melody that was her voice, staring into those luminescent orbs of hers. After four hours of just talking and the sun having set a while ago Kakashi reluctantly decides to call it a night.

"Well Taiyo-san it is rather late and I still have an appointment to keep" Kakashi said rather half-heartedly not really wanting to leave her company. "Do you…Do you think I will see you again?" She asks a little hesitantly. Kakashi glances at her as they walk side by side to the door "Well I was hoping you would allow me the pleasure of taking you out to lunch tomorrow."

A bright smile blooms across Heiwa's face but soon fads to a frown "I don't think I can go Hatake-san, my oka-san can't run this place alone and we can't afford to close down."

Kakashi frowns at her words "If you don't mind me asking Taiyo-san what do you mean by can't afford?" Heiwa looked a little reluctant to elaborate but pushed on "oto-san was a shinobi who died in the third shinobi war… he always took care of us. This café was always a dream my oka-san had and father made that possible with his income as a ninja but when he died things got hard" she paused and took a breath "this little café has never made a lot of money, just enough to cover the costs and a little extra on the side, so when we lost oto-san we were barley getting by so oka-san took out a loan and then another and another and now were most likely going to lose the café" she finished with a down cast expression on her face.

Kakashi's face twits into a grimes having never heard of such problems from her before he came back to the past. But then again he didn't meet her till after Konoha was already destroyed; the daily niceties became more important than money.

A silence settled upon them as they stood outside the café neither one not really sure how to continue. "So…will I see you again Hatake-san" Heiwa ask rather tentative as she played with the hem of her shirt. Kakashi smile "Call me Kakashi Heiwa-san and I will see you tomorrow." Heiwa blush hearing her first name coming from him as she watches him walk down the street she waves and calls out "I'll see you tomorrow Kakashi-san." Kakashi just waves over his shoulder and puffed away.

Heiwa stands there watching where he disappeared from and lets out a girlish squeal as she runs back inside.

X

Naruto was currently leaned over some scrolls cursing his childish body for its lack of dexterity; his calligraphy was nothing short of atrocious. And him being a fuinjutsu master, this was just unacceptable; the slightest script out of place could be disastrous. He didn't make a seal the can ripe through time and space like kami its self by being pretty good at fuinjutsu; he was a master, a god when it came to the delicate and intricate art that was fuinjutsu. And now he was reduced to a scribbling child, in was infuriating.

Naruto's sulking (because he absolutely did not brood) was brought to a halt with the familiar chakra signature of his sensei. He turned in his seat to see Kakashi leisurely walking a crossed his tiny apartment with his ever present eye smile and his hand extended expectantly. Naruto just scowled at him but begrudgingly handed over his ink and brush and Kakashi went about methodically placing seals throughout his apartment.

When Kakashi finished he flared his chakra activating the silencing barrier securing the apartment from unwanted attention. Naruto just huffed and looked away with his arms crossed and a childish pout. Witch just caused Kakashi to chuckle.

"Kakashi-sensei it's not funny! My calligraphy is terrible I can't even make a proper storage scroll let alone any battle able seals" He paused to hold up his hands "look at these chubby little…things" he finish shaking his hands around with a comically depressed look on his face. "I don't think I can go through puberty again" Naruto wailed as his for head meet the table and he sighed dramatically.

Kakashi chuckled "I'm going to be a sensei for a cute little genin team once again" he had to quickly catch a scroll that was aimed at his head witch only furthered his amusement.

Naruto had a scowl on his face as he spoke "your mission is in that scroll along with the government I want set up as soon as you take office. It's rather simplistic right now but it'll give you the mane idea for the time being. I'll get more in depth on it when you get closer to taking over the mantel."

After Kakashi quickly scanned the scroll he looked up at Naruto with surprise etched on his face "this is rather brilliant. When did you come up with a governing system such as this?" Naruto smirked in return "well seeing how the three of use already went through the academy we figured we might as well make use of the time given. I had a rough idea of what I wanted. So I explained my proposition to Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura, as usual, had a rather hefty knowledge base on politics and there workings and helped fill in the holes in my lay out. Sasuke give his insight on the Uchiha way of thinking to better accommodate this system to their liking." Naruto explained easily as Kakashi nodded in understanding.

Naruto continued "just because a government wasn't needed in are gory and mutilated world doesn't mean I'm ignorant to the subject. I was hoping one day I could install such a government but that dream was crushed by Madara just like so many others". Naruto intone solemnly. "So how do we go about incorporating this" Kakashi holds up the scroll "into the working of Konoha?"

Naruto stood and glided over to his window with his hands behind his back and his piercing gazes drinking in Konoha. The whole sight would be rather comical to anyone else, cute even; a seven year old with such an intense concentration about him. But Kakashi knew what this man in front of him was and is going to be capable of. That unshakable will and determination of his always heading down the path of piece never letting his power corrupted him; sway him down a path of greed and deceit. It is that same will that brought Sasuke back to sanity, that keep Sakura from falling to the gory despair that was the medical world of warfare as it consumed many others around her. Naruto's mind was unbreakable his will unshakable a man that was born to lead to be the salvation of humanity. And when he spoke with this aura around him you couldn't help but listen because it was the aura of a leader.

Naruto glanced at Kakashi, blue eyes radiating power as he spoke "The Hatake clan has a spot on the council dose it not?" at Kakashi's node Naruto continued "then I think it's time you reclaim it." Naruto turned completely facing Kakashi a devious smile on his face. "Now listen closely I'm going to tell you how three 7 year olds and one 21 year old are going to take over Konoha."

And so it begins…again.


End file.
